someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Agamemnon Counterpart
''Editor's note: This is my first time in a while writing a creepypasta, the last time being a terrible cliche'd video game one, so I apologize if there's any cliche's and such that ruin the story, as I hope I improve my writing sometime in the future '' The Story Around 2003 or 2004, an old video cassette was found somewhere in an old forest in Japan that was labeled with four letters, the content of the video cassette was said to be disturbing and unsettling, the following is believed to be the content of the video cassette descried. The video cassette, like with any, began with a legal warning, after the legal warning, the video began, the quality was mediocre, as if the video tape was damaged significantly. The show's look appeared to be psychedelic influenced, as if it was a children's show from the 1960's, unknown music was playing in the background as well. During the first few seconds, was an animation of what appears to be a baby with the gloves like those in the classic 1930's cartoons for feet, and a colorful mouth, as well as an indescribable object that was blue as the text "Let's Make A New Friend" rose up in front of the sun. The indescribable blue object had a speech bubble appear over it's head with the letter "a" in it, before the speech bubble disappeared. After the speech bubble disappeared, an unsettling blood curdling scream was heard over the music, and a speech bubble appeared over the baby's head with an "o" in it, before the o was replaced with static. The scene quickly became distorted, and changed to what appeared to be a human, with a face that only contained a mouth and nose, the mouth was moving, even though any speaking from the human was inaudible, the unsettling blood curdling screaming continuing still. The scene changed once more to a blinding blue, with several blue objects jumping, and the letter a flashed for a millisecond, after one of those blue objects hopped over where the a flashed, the a re-appeared again, and in the middle, the baby from the first scene appeared, the scene quickly flashed to yellow after that. What appeared next was considered one of the disturbing parts of the video cassette. After the yellow flash, the same scene appeared again, except the baby was beheaded, not realistically, and the head floated to what appeared to be something like the sun, after that, the video began distorting with colors as the head grew larger. The head disappeared, and the color distortion was still occurring, the next scene was a more, colorful and expanded version of the baby's head, with the mouth being a blinding white, instead of the colorful mouth it usually had, smiling. After the said scene, the baby, with the head again, flashed, with the letter a once more, and after seeing the other scene again, the baby with the letter a flashed again, and then a third time, before the a quickly changed to an o. The second last scene was the human, once more, with a white question mark next to him, the eyes appeared as small, faceless heads of the human, after that, the baby with the letter a flashed for the last time, after that, the last part of the tape played, which contained something, which looked like a human, standing, twitching several times, while several distorted colors were in the background, after this, the video ended Some have connected the screams with the screams of a victim of an infamous Japanese rape and murder case called the "KHor-B'ha Japanese Rape", where two men raped a Japanese high school student before murdering the student, and supposedly taped it on camera, the two men were never caught, and the video tape was found in the same area the student's body was found The cartoon allegedly overwrote the video part of the tape recording the rape, but however, failed to overwrite the screams from the original tape for unknown reasons Author's Note This story is based off an actual video that exists on youtube, with the same name, so this is semi-true as a video like this does exist, but it could be edited, some of the story is also based on some of the supposed back story of the video also I hope to make more stories soon that are each probably better than the previous one Grayssake (talk)Grayssake Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story